lgsmcfandomcom-20200213-history
Grove Tribe religion
The Grove Tribe religion is an animistic and totemistic religion practiced by the people of the Grove Tribe of the Eastern Mesa. It is centred around venerating and communicating with various elemental spirits, of whom Earth spirits are seen as the highest and closest to the tribe itself. Beliefs According to the religion, everything that has a physical manifestation also possesses a counterpart spirit (héhé). The people of the Grove Tribe try to live in harmony and friendship with the various elemental spirits of the Overworld, honouring them in word and deed. The tribe also practices elemental magics fuelled by spiritual energy. Whilst all Overworld spirits are seen as worthy of respect, the Tribe has a particular affinity for earth spirits (hrahé). The Grove Tribe believes themselves to be descendants of such spirits and it is believed that upon passing away, a tribesman once again becomes an elemental spirit free to roam the earth. As of such, the term héhé also covers ancestors of the Grove Tribe members. Due to their regard for the spirits, the tribesfolk avoid warping or processing the natural elements in radical fashion, believing that upsets the spirits and disturbs the natural order of things. Therefore, it is rare to see cobblestone, planks or other such blocks in tribal territory. Notably, however, blocks of pure metals and minerals are seen as genuine representation of the corresponding spirits, and not frowned upon. The Tribe likewise believes the End and Nether to have their own spirits (šušurru ''and ''nárra), but believes them to be harmful to the Overworld and corrupting to its spirits. The Tribe ħanactively pursues the destruction and removal of all End- and Nether-related blocks and items in their territory, and visitors are asked to refrain from bringing such with them. Any undead or enderman in tribal lands are killed on sight. Mythology Main article: Grove Tribe Epic The Grove Tribe believe that once upon a time, the Villagers, Overworlders and Spirits were all one people, and they banded together into four tribes ruled by four powerful siblings: Winds, Earth, Waters and Fire. Movement between those tribes was free and each was powerful and skilled in their own right, with the people of Winds being musicians and bards, Earth's folk being farmers, rangers and crafters, Waters hosting explorers and scholars and Fire holding sway over the mightiest warriors and mages. However, Fire grew jealous of the other peoples and closed the gates of his realm to bar any from leaving. Many of his subjects, however, fled before he was able to shut the passageways, becoming the native fire and magic spirits of the Overworld. He then sent undead and other woes forth from his realm to capture and corrupt the other lands, and does so to this day. The state of being permanently captured in his Nether came to be known as Death (although this Overworld Common term has also been applied to the state of temporary corporeal destruction experienced by Overworlders. In the Grove Tribe language, permanent death and temporary death are distinct, unrelated terms). The former Fire became the dark spirit Wither. Seeing this, Winds grew fearful and separated her domain from the Overworld, and only few spirits of hers remained below, becoming the wind and weather spirits. The rest fell prey to a great depression and sorrow, and haunt the Wind plane, nowadays known as the End, guarded by the Ender Dragon, the tormented and corrupted form of the former chief Winds. The people left in the Overworld then split into three peoples. The wisest and most powerful, having lost many kin and lamenting the lost past, faded into the elements and became one with the world, and they came to be called Spirits. The Grove Tribe looks up to those spirits as their ancestors and worships them, asking for advice and strength. Some folk forgot their valiant past and the old days, and failing to cope with what had happened, their minds became simple and they became timid and powerless. Those were the Villagers. Lastly, those that carried on fighting were Overworlders: humans, dwarves, gnomes, goomies and so forth. In time, they have split into many tribes and factions and mostly forgotten their origins or purpose, but the Grove Tribe believes themselves to be the carriers of Earth's legacy and await the day of the promised leader, called Steve (Stíf), ''who would unite all the peoples and retake the Nether and the End. '' Artefacts and Places of Worship The lands of the Grove Tribe are surrounded by a number of Earth Totems or hraħanemm ''(also called Smoking Totems), which serve a triple purpose: to remind travellers that they are entering tribal territory, and should act accordingly; to ward off evil spirits, such as Nether creatures; and to act as a guide and beacon to friendly spirits. The Grove Tribe places great importance in the smoke the totems and their campfires emanate, as smoke is believed to unite the four main elements (it comes from fire, behaves like air, and is made of earth and water). Near the Grove Tribe village, an altar can also be seen. It is known the Tribe uses it to bring offerings to the spirits, as well as communicate with them. The altar is adorned with two Talking Earth Heads (''kumethracemu), a prominent feature in Grove Tribe architecture. Those Jack-O-Lantern-esque blocks are believed to allow the spirits to interact with mortals, as spirits are thought to be able to speak and see through them. Under the tribe's main plateau is located their temple to all spirits of all elements, called Ryuššriħan ''or ''Aŧásriħan, the House of Cleansing. Holidays October 31st - Whilst other peoples celebrate Nether spirits on this day, it is known that for the Tribe, it is a day of harvest feast and thanking the spirits for their kind bounty. In the Grove Tribe language, it is called ''Báta'hratyép ''or Giving Earth Day Gallery dssCategory:Religions